Raining Blood
by RisingWolfJ
Summary: Itachi's obsession with blood is becoming too great. What or who will it take to help him? Dark


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Itachi, but I own this fic.

Well! Itachi, our loveable little murderer, has definitely got problems. I'm sure you realize that by now. So I've decided to take his problems and make them into a story. YAY DRAMA! So just read along and what I'm saying will become clear, as I know I can be a very confusing person.

And of course, I changed a few things so it's not exactly like the anime/manga.

---

Chapter 1. The Discovery

The first time I felt human blood I was 9. I had never touched it before. I had never even seen it before. Because I was a 'genius,' I was always protected with great care. If I ever even got a bruise, at least one of my guards had to be fired.

That day, I had been playing in the Uchiha clan garden. It was the most beautiful place you could ever see, colorful flowers ornamenting the clean pathways. The fresh blossoms of tall trees would hang over you as you walked, and there was one old bench in the middle. Sometimes you could get lost in the garden's vast space. That day, the guards were only a few yards away. I tripped and fell onto a rose bush. The thorns pierced my leg and stung greatly. Then something magical happened, which scared me at first. A drop of red liquid appeared on my knee in the midst of the stinging, and I was fascinated. I squeezed my knee and saw a little more of the substance. After staring at it trickle down my lower leg, I scooped it up on my finger and tried to smell it. Then I tasted it. It was sour, but after a few seconds, very welcoming.

I didn't see anything remotely wrong with what I was doing. After all, I had no idea what the liquid even was. I ran curiously to the guards to ask them what was happening. As soon as they saw my cut, their faces became pale. Now I know they must've been wondering who would be fired. It turned out my father was so outraged that he chose all of them.

My parents sat me down in my room, afterwards, and told me that it was called 'blood.' They told me that if I get hurt, then sometimes it will show up from inside me. Upon hearing this, my imagination took over. As my parents talked, I didn't pay any attention, for I was too busy daydreaming about my discovery. Bleeding was something so new to me, and it was so amazing. The fact that my body could make something that tasted so sweet and looked so bright left me in awe.

When my parents had stopped talking, I was snapped out of my thoughts. I pretended as if I had been listening the whole time, and they left my room. Unfortunately, what I didn't know at the time was that, when I was daydreaming, my parents were spending a large amount of time stressing one point: blood was _bad_. They had been saying that it was very bad to see blood and that I should always avoid getting hurt or else it would show up.

I had missed all of that. I hadn't heard any of it. In fact, it would take me a long, long time to find out that bleeding _was_ bad; That pain was bad. Perhaps if it hadn't been for that, I wouldn't have turned out the twisted person that I am. Although people try, although _I _try, it seems that nothing will ever completely rid me of my love for blood, of my habit for drawing it.

The very first time I found it, I was an innocent boy. Maybe that is why blood will always seem innocent to me. My soul will never forget the pure joy I had felt when I tasted the blood on my knee that day. No matter what I am told, no matter what I tell myself, my body will always like it. That lust for blood is my downfall, and all I can do is satisfy it.

Ever since that day, June 8, 1998, things would never be the same. The next day, June 9, would be my birthday. It was a large event to turn 10 in the Uchiha clan, and a huge celebration was held. It was even larger for me because I was a genius; I had become a ninja when I was 7 and in the following year I mastered my bloodline trait - the Sharingan. Although I knew about pain and how to cause it in advanced ways, it really is odd that I had been such an angel up until my tenth birthday.

Anyway, after many laughs and good times had been shared, the people asked me what I wanted for my birthday. The air was silenced as they waited for my reply. I said the very first thing that came to mind, and I said it with a wide smile on my face.

"Blood."

They all stared at me, some astonished, some blank, and some clearly confused. I remember wondering what I had done wrong, when my father took me away immediately and sat me with some counselors in their office. They asked what I had meant by 'blood.'

"Exactly what I said," I answered. They asked me if I was sick.

"No, I feel fine," I answered. They asked me why I wanted blood.

"Because I like it." After that, their faces either grew deathly pale or lost in concentration. They sent me out of the room without any further questions. I was ordered to go to my bedroom and stay there as they talked, but I had stood outside the door the whole time, listening to their conversation. I couldn't believe what I heard. They thought I was hypnotized, they thought I was playing a prank, and they even thought that I should be taking courses for the mentally ill. I became enraged at this and silently fled to my room once I heard them ending the conversation.

In my room, I spent almost no time thinking about what would happen to me. The counselors had decided that I _would_ be taking regular classes for mental illness. I didn't care anymore. If they wanted to think I was insane, then it was obvious they wouldn't understand my love for blood. Although I still didn't know why people were considering it bad in the first place, I didn't stop liking it. All it meant to me at the time was that I was different; that most people weren't into it. I still was in no way convinced that my hobby was negative in any way.

No, instead of thinking about that for the rest of the day, I did something more entertaining. Since the people weren't going to give me blood for my birthday, I figured I was just going to have to get it myself. Upon remembering what my parents had told me about when the sweet substance appeared, I took a kunai knife from the holster on my leg and dug it deep into the skin of my upper left arm. I went slowly at first, adjusting to the pain, finding tears swell in the corners from my eyes. All good things need sacrifices, I reasoned. I slid the knife out and contained the scream of pain I had in my throat. I never thought that it would cost this much, but after seeing my red reward, I paid no attention to the aching throbs. I brought my arm up to my mouth and let my tongue slide over the delicious, yet peculiar fluid. A pool of both release and pleasure fell over me; Release of all my emotions and pleasure to all of my senses.

I could see the blood shining a glossy red from the light of my window. I could taste its wonderfulness just like the day before, only greater. I could feel it wetly slide down my arm and chin as I licked it. I could smell its sweet scent which I would grow to know apart from any other. Lastly, I could hear my own steady heartbeat loudly in my head. Indeed, when I drew blood, I was completely blank except for the need for more. All of my thoughts were distracted from the real world to this one feeling.

After running my tongue over the deep gash, I looked up to see that Sasuke, my younger brother, was standing in the doorway. At that time he had been only 5, he would turn 6 next month. His bangs were still short, I can remember. When had he come in? I must not have noticed. That's unlike me.

"Nii-san, what are you...?" His eyes were wide and feet firm on the ground. He didn't even tremble.

If he told our parents I might be punished. That would be troublesome to deal with. "Sasuke-chan, sit here," I urged, motioning to my bed. He was hesitant at first, but did as I said. He always obeyed me.

"This is my special secret, Sasuke. I like it very much, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Sasuke stared up at me, then at my arm. The bleeding hadn't ceased.

"Doesn't it hurt?" He asked curiously, about to touch the wound but quickly withdrawing. I told him it did a little.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" His mind was obviously racing with questions. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Because." I paused. "It's my secret." Then I ruffled his hair and sent him off. I'm sure he could not have understood what I was doing with such a small explanation, but it didn't matter. He would not tell anyone; He always obeyed me. No one else could have had a more loyal younger brother than I, that is… before that day.

June 13, 2001. I had turned 13 a mere 4 days before that. My love for blood grew steadily over the years, but even more so my frustration with the clan. Every year they got me weapons, clothes, everything else but what my heart desired: Blood.

Whatever happened to those mental illness classes from when I turned 10? The Sharingan fixed those. The doctors were made to believe that another kid had told me to say that I wanted blood for my birthday. I honestly didn't care what happened to the guy I blamed. I still don't.

It was on that day… It was on that day that I started thinking clearly for once; that I started wondering how strong I could be; that I started challenging myself; that my passion for blood was at its highest.

That night… I didn't hesitate.

I'm not sure if I regret it or not.

---

EW! I am not sure if I like the ending for my first chapter, but I've already started picking up from here for the second chapter, and it seems to work well. So whatever.

To be honest, I'm not sure where I'm headed with this story! And no, I'm not kidding. I don't always need a set plot to write my heart out. :) So this is where I'm giving YOU a choice:

**Where do you want me to go with this story**?

I definitely want it to turn into a romance but not a smutty smex-filled one - a drama one. (Well… I'll put it in some smex and change the rating if I feel it's needed, but only if it's needed.) Here are some of my thoughts:

1. UCHIHACEST. It IS my favorite pairing. But… I'm not sure if it's the BEST option for this story. Maybe it is. I dunno.

2. ItachixOC. I'm not in the mood to create an OC character, so I'm not really for this one, too much. Yaoi or het, I won't care.

You can send me in your own input with your review, but please be vague if you're telling me about an original idea – I do NOT like stealing people's ideas, and I equally don't like it when someone steals mine.

**Review, CC and C all welcome:D**


End file.
